Kirby Treasure Pack
|developer = |publisher = |platforms = |genre = 2.5D Platformer|series = Kirby|predecessor = Kirby Star Allies|released = 2018}} Kirby Treasure Pack is the newest title in the Kirby franchise developed by Ghostrealm Studios and published by Nintendo for the GhostDrive. Intended to be the lead developer's take on the series, it is primarily based on his two favorite games in the series: Kirby Star Allies, and Kirby Super Star. Gameplay Kirby Treasure Pack is a 2.5D platformer in which the player controls the titular pink puffball himself as they go through levels. Kirby is capable of inhaling enemies and gaining their powers in the form of Copy Abilities, which are key to defeating enemies and solving puzzles. Kirby is also capable of turning enemies into Friends by throwing a Friend Heart at them, which can either be controlled by the computer or another player. Friends use the same moveset as the Copy Ability they provide. Copy Abilities can also be mixed together to create all sorts of unique combinations. Some levels might also have you swapping between the foreground and background much like Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Kirby: Planet Robobot. Difficulty Settings For the first time in a Kirby game, difficulty can be selected upon starting any of Treasure Pack's subgames, with a choice between Easy, Normal, and Hard. This change was made to give players the option to have additional challenge while also retaining the accessibility of previous titles. Difficulty affects the following: *Maximum health. *Boss health and attacks, with some moves exclusive to the higher difficulties. *How long Ability Stars will float around for before disappearing. *The speed at which Friend Hearts move. *How many times amiibo can be scanned within levels. In general however, difficulty is also reliant on the subgame being played, with some designed to be easier or harder than others. Maku Town While past Kirby games used a world map or a simple board to show the levels/subgames, Treasure Pack uses the hub world of Maku Town. Here, all of the subgames can be accessed through their own entrances, and you'll also have access to an Ability Vault to practice using Copy Abilities, as well as a Museum for keeping track of your accomplishments. amiibo amiibo are compatible with Kirby Treasure Pack, offering Copy Abilities themed around the character much like their function in Kirby: Planet Robobot, as well as healing items. However, amiibo can only be used a certain number of times per level depending on the difficulty. Characters Subgames Much like Kirby Super Star and its remake, Kirby Treasure Pack isn't a singular campaign. Rather, it's split off into multiple subgames. Each subgame is unique from one-another, though most share the same core Kirby gameplay. When a subgame is completed for the first time, you're able to play as any Friend in it besides the initial character in further playthroughs, with the exception of the three Dream Friends who need to have their own subgames completed before being unlocked. Players looking to complete the entire game will have to play as every Friend in every subgame! Starry Conflict Starry Conflict acts as a "tutorial" of sorts much like Spring Breeze in Super Star, only this time it's based on Milky Way Wishes from Super Star. The sun and moon are fighting, and the mysterious entity known as Marx wants Kirby to stop their feud by awakening the giant comet Nova and making a wish. As Kirby makes his way across three planets to gather the stars necessary to awaken Nova, but as he's about to make his wish, Marx knocks him aside and makes his wish: world domination of the planet Popstar. Marx had been using Kirby as a tool the whole time just to reach Nova. Kirby has to chase down Marx in a starship, and ends up defeating him on the moon after he assumes a batlike form. Unlike the original Milky Way Wishes, some changes have been made in addition to the implementation of the Friend and Copy Ability mixing systems due to this being the game's "tutorial": *Kirby is no longer limited to Copy Essences Deluxe to use Copy Abilities, and can freely inhale and copy enemies. *There are only four levels: Floria, Skyhigh, Cavius, and The Final Battle, the latter being based on the showdown with Nova and Marx. *Whispy Woods is fought in Floria instead of Twin Woods. *The levels are proceeded through linearly. *The level layouts, while inspired by Milky Way Wishes, are completely different to account for this being one of the earlier subgames. Yin-Yarn's Return Yin-Yarn's Return is a fairly straightforward subgame: proceed through five levels, defeat Yin-Yarn in the last one. He's come back after his defeat to invade Popstar once again, and has managed to enlist all sorts of enemies to his side. Kirby will have to storm his castle and put a stop to him again, albeit not in a yarn form. Yin-Yarn's Return is more or less just a standard Kirby adventure alongside the rest of the game, but don't let that discourage you from playing it! Tower of Fortune Kirby has heard stories of the Tower of Fortune and the treasure within, and has decided to try ascending it. Tower of Fortune, inspired by the Pit of 100 Trials from the Paper Mario series, is a one-hundred floor complex with all sorts of challenges, and a break floor every ten floors. Some floors are platforming challenges. Others are simply beat 'em up segments. Some pit you against minibosses! Each arrangement of the tower is different each time. To succeed in the Tower of Fortune, you'll want to build up a team of Friends and get your hands on a Copy Ability early on. The difficulty ramps up as you ascend the tower. Completing Yin-Yarn's Return is required to unlock the Tower of Fortune. Mountain of Echoes The "final" subgame, Mountain of Echoes is a mysterious one at that. Kirby finds a strange mountain full of ghosts and spirits, including the spirits of his past adventures. As you proceed through the mountain and its eight levels, you'll come across some throwbacks to Kirby's past, culminating in a final showdown with a glitched, mysterious version of Kirby from the very first game: Kirby's Dream Land. Only by defeating this specter of Kirby's past can he emerge victorious. Mountain of Echoes is by far the toughest of the main subgames, with eight levels. You'll need to master Kirby and his Copy Abilities before you tackle this one. Completing the Tower of Fortune is required to unlock Mountain of Echoes. The Arena The Arena is a boss rush unlocked after completing the Mountain of Echoes. You're able to choose a team of one Copy Ability and three Friends, including unlocked Dream Friends. In between bosses, you'll have a rest room to heal yourself and prepare for the battles ahead, though you have a limited supply of healing items! Both midbosses and stage bosses are fought here. Unlike the other subgames, The Arena has its own difficulty settings ranging from 1 to 8, with 1 being the easiest and 8 being the hardest. Robobot 2.0 Robobot 2.0 is a different subgame of sorts, throwing usual Kirby gameplay out the window. Instead, you'll be wrecking face in a Robobot suit as Susie puts you through numerous tests. Each of these tests will require quick thinking as you plow through enemies and obstacles! Meta Onslaught After the defeat of Star Dream, the mass-produced Stock Mecha Knights arrived on Popstar, and began to build a presence for themselves as they captured the Halberd. Meta Knight, infuriated, sets out to take it back across five levels. Meta Onslaught is unique in that Meta Knight is the initial character controlled instead of Kirby. He plays similarly to the Sword and Wing Copy Abilities, and is generally stronger than Kirby. However, to compensate, this subgame as a whole is a bit harder than normal. Completing this subgame unlocks Meta Knight for use in other subgames. Dedede's Hunt King Dedede, being the hungry soul he is, has stumbled upon an abandoned warehouse full of food. He's decided to delve inside and eat what he found, but he may get more than what he gambled for as he evades enemies, dodges traps, and collects more food as he escapes! Dedede's Hunt plays similarly to the Great Cave Offensive from Kirby Super Star, except King Dedede is controlled initially. While being quite slow, Dedede packs a punch with his hammer and can tear through enemies as he gathers food and makes his way out of the warehouse. Completing this subgame unlocks King Dedede for use in other subgames. Megaton World Tour Bandana Dee, having been bested in Megaton Punch in the past, isn't so eager to give up. After years of training for it and consulting with the pros, he's ready to give it another shot as he takes on the world championship! Megaton World Tour plays similarly to Megaton Punch from Kirby Super Star, with a few normal levels sprinkled in between. However, you play as Bandana Dee instead of Kirby initially. He's lightweight, but good with his spear. Completing this subgame unlocks Bandana Dee for use in other subgames. Copy Abilities Kirby has many Copy Abilities to choose from in his adventures, with a wide array of returning and new abilities! The following table deals with new Copy Abilities exclusively. Bosses As Kirby and his friends explore Popstar, they'll come across some particularly powerful foes. Midbosses Midbosses are fought frequently, and when defeated, they can either be inhaled or befriended. Stage Bosses Stage Bosses are fought at the end of a level and cannot be befriended or inhaled. Usually, defeating them is necessary to end the level. Collectables Throughout the various subgames, Kirby will find all sorts of objects to keep in Maku Town's museum. Some might require exploration too! Development Around March 2018, began brainstorming for Treasure Pack after having completed Kirby Star Allies. One of the biggest issues he had with the game was the lack of difficulty outside of the postgame content, despite Kirby games generally being easy. To remedy this, the difficulty system was put in place to allow for more freedom. The Super Star structure also allowed for players who sought out difficulty to take on the more challenging subgames. The decision to make a Kirby game was also motivated by a survey conducted by Krexxal. Poll Favorite subgame? Starry Conflict Yin-Yarn's Return Tower of Fortune Mountain of Echoes The Arena Robobot 2.0 Meta Onslaught Dedede's Hunt Megaton World Tour Trivia *This is the first Kirby game since Kirby 64 to use a different style of logo. *Bandana Dee's urge to prove himself as a fighter is a jab at how some people say he doesn't deserve to be in the Super Smash Bros. series. *The game's aesthetics resemble that of a movie set, with cuts between scenes and the like. This is also evident when it comes to the game's collectables. * was responsible for the custom Ability Stars. *The Aych Knight concept was initially created by , but would debut in this game. *In the crowd of the Arena, the following characters can be seen: **Escargoon **Tiff and Tuff **The N.M.E. Sales Guy **Felton and Trent Category:2.5D Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Ghostrealm Games Category:GhostDrive Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Lone Planet Archives